


Poaching

by Bam4Me



Series: We Are Weak To Our Children [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is still Obis Padawan because their relationship is important, Character Death Fix, First of a series, Fix-It, Gen, No war, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Palpatine is Dead, Post-Naboo, Qui-Gon Lives, Shmi will live, Xanatos lives, no Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: After Naboo, Obi-Wan thinks about how Qui-Gon hurt him and shunted him aside for a child he'd only just met. He'd have supported that decision if Qui-Gon had only told him about it beforehand.But he didn't, and it hurt.But Obi-Wan will forgive him -if a little bitterly, at first- because Qui-Gon was breathing. He was breathing and the healers said he would continue to breath. He BETTER keep breathing.





	Poaching

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the term definition, as in, to poach another person's student.
> 
> Alternately titled: Obi-Wan vindictively steals Qui-Gon's new kid in an attempt to be a passive aggressive bitch.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“That’s a rather impolite expression to give to someone who almost died a few days ago.”

 

Obi-Wan blinked twice, coming out of the meditative trance he’d been in -just barely, if he’d still been glaring though- and turned to look at the door where his padawan brothers were coming in, looking nervous as they did, like they’d had to sneak past the attending healers. Which they probably did.

 

The only reason they’d let Obi-Wan stay in the critical care ward with his master is because nearly losing him had put such a strain on their padawan bond that Obi-Wan was only just now recovering himself. He looked down from Xanatos and Feemor, who looked far too sympathetic right now, and pulled his legs up against his chest, arms wrapped around them on the edge of the bed Qui-Gon was unconscious on.

 

It was Xanatos who came around to his side of the bed to poke at him, it always was. Xanatos had a way of poking at people until they either confessed something was wrong, or kicked his ass. Some Jedi were more patient than others.

 

Obi wasn’t really in the mood for poking right now though, and whined at the man, reaching up to try and bat his finger away from his side. Xanatos took that as an invitation to step up into his space and pull him back on the edge of the bed until his back was flush to Xanatos’s chest.

 

“Xan, he’s not a baby, you can just make things better by forcing yourself on him.” Xanatos made a cooing noise, running his hands through soft copper hair and ignoring his older padawan brother. Feemor was on the other side of the bed, looking annoyed while he fussed over the machines connected to Qui-Gon while their master slept on, unaware of any of them. Feemor was probably going to set something off and get them both kicked out like he usually did. All of Qui-Gon’s padawans had a way of being pests sometimes. 

 

“Hush Fee, he’s young and upset and sometimes you need a hug, don’t you Obi?”

 

Obi-Wan grumbled out that he didn’t need a hug from Xanatos of all people, but was promptly ignored by all of them. Okay, yeah, sometimes he really did need a hug.

 

But, forgive him for being spoiled, normally it’s  _ Qui-Gon _ who gave that hug. 

 

“So, they’re really gonna knight you now, huh?”

 

Obi-Wan tried not to let his lip tremble, but it was, and it was seconds before he was on the verge of tears.

 

He’d nearly lost his master, and that would have  _ torn him to shreds _ , but he was going to lose him anyways.

 

He was so angry, and hurt. If Qui-Gon had told him he wanted Obi-Wan knighted  _ before _ they left for Naboo it might have hurt less, but to be shunted aside for a little boy Qui-Gon had only just met? That utterly  _ wrecked _ him.

 

“Nice going, dick, he’s obviously not happy about that.”

 

Feemor sighed, giving Obi-Wan a -rare-  _ hard _ look. He was about to say something that Obi-Wan might not want to hear.

 

“Obi-Wan, look at us. At me and Xanatos. What do you see?”

 

“Jerks who won’t leave me alone?”

 

Feemor rolled his eyes while Xanatos muttered unkind things into his neck, even as he pulled Obi-Wan further back into the curve of his stomach, the weak familial bond between them tinged with love for Obi-Wan in a way that the young man had never imagined Xanatos could feel for anyone else at one point.

 

“No. You see your padawan brothers. Both of us who  _ still _ have a very strong padawan bond with our master,  _ as well as _ any other padawan he takes. No, it’s not standard like most masters are with their students, but we’re not standard people. Qui-Gon isn’t going to abandon you. Hell, if the Code allowed it, he’d probably take multiple padawans at once and you’d be stuck with a nine year old padawan sibling and that would be  _ great _ but then both of you would hate each other because you’d be fighting over his attention-”

 

“Fee.”

 

Feemor sighed once, taking a deep breath before starting again. “Obi-Wan, I know you’re worried about being abandoned, but you have to believe us when we say that neither of us,  _ or _ Qui would let you just walk away from us, you’re too damn important you brat. Yes, we’re gonna have a new little padawan brother, that’s okay, but he’s not going to shove you aside for him, no matter what you think.”

 

Xanatos looked between Obi-Wan and Feemor for a moment, wondering if Obi-Wan was going to go back to crying or if Feemor’s words had gotten into that thick skull yet. Obi-Wan seemed to go through a myriad of emotions for a good half a minute, before turning to look at them with hard eyes. Determined.

 

“He’s not going to take Anakin as his padawan. He got a lightsaber through his side. He’s not well enough to teach  _ anyone _ right now. If he took Anakin they’d have to wait a year for the training to even begin at all.”

 

Xanatos and Feemor looked at each other for a moment, and Xanatos was starting to feel an uncomfortable tickling in his chest, like something was wrong. Oh force, he hadn’t realized how bad Qui-Gon was, now  _ he _ might be the one to cry. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the crown of Obi-Wan’s head, so damn thankful that he could barely hold back from reaching out into the bond between them to send through as much love as he could. “What do you think will happen to Anakin?”

 

Obi-Wan was quiet for another minute, leaning back against Xanatos with a tired slump. “I’ll take him. I’ll be knighted fairly soon I suspect, he won’t… I’ll take him.”

 

Xanatos and Feemor looked at each other again. Feemor looked damn proud of him, but Xanatos was still worried.

 

***

 

Obi-Wan was exhausted when he came back to the apartment later that day, Anakin trailing in behind him with one of those -tiny- little hands holding onto the edge of his tabard as he shuffled in after him with quick little legs.

 

It’s been less than a week and he’s already a parent. And he needs to move out of these apartments soon. He feels weird sleeping in Qui-Gon’s bed, but he’d given his own room to Anakin and the kid was a little too shaken up by things to be moved again. Not yet anyways.

 

They had time. It would be at least a month before Qui-Gon was allowed to leave the healing halls.

 

He collapsed on the couch with a huff, falling face first into the cushions before Anakin started wedging his way underneath his arm and chest with quiet little hums, the two of them sinking down into the soft couch with appreciative noises.

 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one worn out by his new life and reality.

 

“Did you call your mom on Naboo?”

 

Anakin nodded, pushing his head into Obi-Wan’s neck. God, he’d missed this. Looking back on it he hasn’t a single idea of why he’d stopped sneaking into Qui-Gon’s bed at night, probably some inflated sense of a teenagers need to grow up or something. Anakin was all small and cuddleable, he was going to regret the days this boy refused to cuddle anymore.

 

“Yes. She said the queen has made her feel quite welcome in the capitol and they’re working on rebuilding things that have been damaged. I think Mom likes it there.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes closed as he yawned into that soft spiky hair. “That’s good.”

 

“Padmé says they still have to pick a new senator, after Palpatine’s untimely death on the toilet and all.”

 

Obi-Wan grunted once, making a little face at that. Poor man, he’d been rather nice, from what Obi-Wan remembers. He  _ was _ quite old though. “It’s not nice to speak about the dead. Does she have any ideas who it might be?”

 

Anakin grumbled something funny into Obi-Wan’s robes, finding a warmer spot like the little dessert rat he was. “I don’t know, I’ll ask next time we talk.”

 

Neither of them got up in time to make it to a bed before they fell asleep. They could both use more sleep.

 

Qui-Gon was going to be okay. Things would be okay. 

 

Or Obi-Wan was going to drag his soul screaming back into his body just so he could yell at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so anyways, this is the first of a series that will have a lot of strange things in it, no spoilers, but a general consensus of what's gonna go down here because I don't normally do clashing topics so I feel the need to warn:  
> Obi-Wan/Cody  
> All the clones live and no one gets hurt cause the war isn't gonna happen  
> Good Jango and baby Bobba being adorable and stealing everyone's attention  
> Ace-Aro Jango being BFFs with Obi-Wan  
> Mpreg of an alien species that is therefore, as morons say, cis mpreg  
> Temporary deaging at one point  
> Qui-Gon being a weak little bitch when it comes to cute little boys
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
